


Alone

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's expresses self-loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "enemies" prompt at open_on_sunday

He nicked a mirror from the furniture store when she asked for one. She never inquired where it came from, just dragged it to his bed and positioned him in front of it. Silently, she settled in his lap and began working herself against him. He watched her stare fixedly at her reflection, her eyes dark and unreadable. Watched her as she gazed at the solitary image in the mirror, taut and quivering, suspended in empty space, fucking nothing.

_“I can be alone with you here.”_

Sometimes he wondered whom she hated more, him or the girl in the mirror.


End file.
